Ocio
by FrozenVerseau
Summary: Lo que hacen varios días sin ningún caso interesante y mucho tiempo libre. WINCEST NDA: Vuelvo a postear esto, aunque más organizado. Gracias a todos por sus anteriores comentarios :3
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes de Supernatural. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines lucrativos.

**NDA**: Aquí un pequeño fic que escribí a estas horas de la noche ;3;. La verdad es que muero de sueño y no tengo ni idea de cómo quedó, sólo sé que me divertí haciéndolo y espero que ustedes lo hagan leyéndolo *-*u. Agradecimientos a Katrinna Le Fay por ser pionera de mi motivación, al igual que Hawk-sama xD!

**O C I O**

El agua se deslizaba sin pudor por su cuerpo desnudo y sus manos acariciaban cada una de sus partes con la confianza que garantiza la intimidad. Hacía horas que deseaba tomar un baño como ese, luego de una rutinaria cacería que acabó por llenarle de vísceras, sangre y otras sustancias cuyo olor no es precisamente una exquisitez. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, intentando relajarse mientras las gotas se llevaban consigo los rastros de jabón en su cabeza, pecho, pelvis y piernas.

Tomó el envase del shampoo con descuido, exprimiéndolo lo suficiente como para tomar su contenido entre sus manos y llevarlo a su cabello, restregándolo con la acostumbrada brusquedad, antes de…

- ¡¡Sam!! – gritó, al sentir en su cabello la textura densa e impropia del supuesto shampoo, relacionándolo segundos después con el olor que delataba el contenido como crema de afeitar.

Afuera del baño, acostado en una de las camas con sus brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza, Sam Winchester observaba la televisión con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, intentando suprimir ligeras carcajadas. Escuchaba con despreocupación el alboroto que hacía Dean en el baño y ni se inmutó cuando éste apareció por la puerta, taladrándole por la mirada.

- ¿Pasó algo, hermanito? Te ves enoj… - intentó fingir, pero fue interrumpido por un hermano mayor que se le lanzaba encima con furia, apenas cubierto por una toalla. Intentó cubrirse como pudo, recibiendo los brazos amenazadores de Dean con carcajadas.

- Así que quieres jugar rudo, ¿eh? – preguntó el ojiverde en un susurro, aprisionando a Sam con el peso de su cuerpo y la fuerza de sus brazos, aún con ligera amargura. El menor no pudo hacer más que sonreír, divertido por el berrinche de su hermano. – Esto no se quedará así – advirtió, cuando se incorporó y se dirigió al baño nuevamente, otorgándole una última mirada asesina al último de los Winchester.

Los ojos de Sam se quedaron fijos en la puerta blanca del baño, guardando silencio por unos segundos antes de volver a soltar una ligera carcajada, recordando la expresión en el rostro del mayor.


	2. Chapter 2

**O C I O**  
CAPITULO II

- Dean, ¿crees que esté destinado a convertirme en un monstruo? – su voz estaba hecha un hilo, intimidada por la posibilidad de estar predestinado a ser algo que nunca querría. Su hermano se giró en la cama contigua, encontrando su mirada con la suya, transmitiéndole esa calidez que tenía de sobra.

- Por supuesto que no, Sam. Me tienes a mi… - sonrió, alegoría de su ego impecable. – Y mientras esté aquí, no dejaré que nada malo te pase – le miró con la convicción que proporcionaba gran seguridad. El menor agradeció el gesto y sonrió ligeramente, sin atreverse a decir nada.

- Ahora ya, duérmete – ordenó entonces Dean, girándose de nuevo entre las sábanas, con intenciones de dormir profundamente. Sam le observó unos instantes más, antes de mirar hacia el techo, ensimismado y caer profundamente dormido.

Transcurrieron los segundos, minutos y horas, hasta un punto en la madrugada en que Dean abrió sus ojos finalmente, sin rastros de algún tipo de sopor. Había estado esperando pacientemente el momento que le garantizaba que Sam había caído en el abismo más profundo de su sueño: cuando roncaba. Se levantó con extremo sigilo, escabulléndose silenciosamente entre las sábanas hasta mantenerse en pie. Sus ojos no se atrevían a despegarse de Sam y su mente formulaba rápidamente una excusa que podría utilizar en caso de que el menor despertara. Se acercó hacia una pequeña mesa, levantándola con exagerado cuidado y colocándola, meticuloso, encima de Sam, apoyada en la cama y a nivel de su cabeza. Se retiró hacia su lecho y se acostó tan sigilosamente como en un principio, fingiendo dormir nuevamente.

- ¡¡¡SAAAAAM!!! – gritó Dean en un sonido ensordecedor que estremeció al menor en una violenta sacudida, apresurándole al encuentro de su frente con la parte inferior de la tabla de aquella mesa, estrellándole y arrancándole un alarido de dolor casi instantáneo. Las risas del ojiverde no se hicieron esperar, sintiendo su estómago contraerse con fuerza hasta dejarle sin aire.

En cuanto pudo reaccionar, Sam se encendió en furia y arremetió un arrebato de su brazo contra la mesa, empujando al objeto fuera de la cama. Una de sus manos aún sostenía su frente, asegurándose de que no se hubiese salido de su lugar e intentaba calmar las palpitaciones de dolor que sentía en su enrojecida piel. Mientras, el mayor aún lidiaba con las asfixiantes carcajadas que le sobrevenían sin tregua alguna, intentando levantarse de nuevo como podía, con la debida torpeza y acercándose hacia su hermano menor, abrazando su cabeza con sus brazos y haciendo muecas de burla. Besó sonriente la frente de su hermano. – Discúlpame, Sammy… Es que tuve una pesadilla y… no fue mi intención – se excusó, incapaz de pronunciar el final de la frase consecuentemente, pues la imagen del pequeño Winchester estrellándose contra la mesa aún se mantenía palpable en su cabeza, causándole más risa de la que deseaba.

De haber sido posible, Sam hubiese despedazado a su hermano ahí mismo, pero el dolor en su frente le impedía siquiera pensar en la forma de cómo hacerlo. Así que, luego de revolverse entre gemidos leves de los que su hermano hizo burla, optó por descansar hasta el día siguiente, donde seguramente podría cobrar venganza. Dean, por otro lado, volvió a su cama con gran satisfacción, considerando la posibilidad de ofrecer una tregua, pues sabía que su hermano no se quedaría tan tranquilo después de lo sucedido.


	3. Chapter 3

**O C I O**

CAPITULO III

Los rayos solares se filtraban por las delgadas cortinas de la habitación, iluminando con especial molestia el rostro de Sam Winchester, cuyos párpados comenzaban a temblar hasta abrirse, cerrándose de nuevo al instante, intimidados por la abrumadora luz. Se revolvió entre sus sábanas hasta sumergir su rostro en la almohada, frenado por un dolor en su frente que le recordaba a tan tempranas horas la mala pasada que le había hecho su hermano mayor.

- Maldito seas, Dean… - gruñó entre dientes, incorporándose sobre la cama hasta sentarse, apoyado por uno de sus brazos sobre el colchón. - … ¿Dean? – preguntó al vacío que evidenciaba con su silencio la ausencia de su hermano. Sam suspiró, tomando las fuerzas necesarias para salir de la cama y dirigirse hacia el baño, en donde observó el envase de crema de afeitar, sonriendo con pesadez. Abrió el grifo y dejó caer el agua sobre sus manos, rociándola luego sobre su adormecido rostro, intentando despertarse. Escuchó la manilla girarse y alguien entrar en la habitación; era su hermano mayor, que ofrecía una pequeña bolsa con hielo, lanzándosela con naturalidad a quien le observaba.

- Ahí tienes, Samantha. Y ya deja de lloriquear – el mayor se deshizo de su chaqueta de cuero y zapatos, sentándose en su correspondiente cama con una hamburguesa entre sus manos, dispuesto a devorarla sin tregua. – Hey Sammy – intentaba llamar la atención del menor, quien le miraba asqueado por su falta de modales.

- Dean, ¿puedes tragar y después hablar? – colocó la bolsa de hielo sobre su frente, soportando el dolor implícito en la hinchazón y tomando asiento en la cama sobrante, frente a su laptop. El mayor ignoró la pregunta e insistió. – Sam, he estado pensando en... Ya sabes, hacer una tregua -

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el aludido indignado, recibiendo una mirada atónita de su hermano. – Por poco y me decapitas con una… mesa, ¿y me pides tregua? No, no, no, Dean… Créeme que no habrá tregua – sus palabras, aunque poco severas, dejaban muy en claro que no cambiaría de opinión, por lo que el ojiverde se vio obligado a proceder de otra forma. Se acercó hacia el menor, dejando la hamburguesa a un lado y tomándole el rostro perplejo con sus manos, estableciendo un contacto visual intenso y profundo.

- Sam, por favor… Hagamos las paces, ¿sí? – habló con un hilo de voz, lo suficientemente bajo, lento y grave como para arrancar un suspiro de cualquier chica fácil. El menor, sin embargo, conocía bien las artimañas de su hermano; desde las más primitivas como recurrir a la fuerza bruta, hasta las más elaboradas y sucias como jugar con sus sentimientos. Encerró las manos de Dean con las suyas y las apartó de su rostro, sonriéndole con falsedad. – No, Dean. Hoy no – el mayor le fulminó con sus esmeraldas y se dio por vencido, refugiándose en su ego.

- De acuerdo. Tendrás que seguir saliendo lastimado, mi pobre Sammy – observó el contenido exquisito de su hamburguesa antes de propinarle otro feroz mordisco, ignorando la poca atención que le prestaba el aludido.


	4. Chapter 4

**O C I O**

CAPITULO IV - FINAL

Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la carretera monótona y su mente se encargaba de disipar cualquier rastro de ligero sopor. No es que manejar a altas horas de la madrugada fuera cosa nueva para él, pero el hecho de no haber podido dormir como querría por la guerra que aún sostenía con su pequeño hermano, comenzaba a afectarle. Por otro lado, Sam se encontraba profundamente dormido, con su cabeza tambaleando por las irregularidades del camino.

Dean le observaba cada cierto tiempo, sólo para asegurarse de que siguiera allí, durmiendo plácidamente. La verdad es que siempre había agradecido esos pequeños momentos en los que se podía permitir verificar el estado de Sam, asegurarse de que estaba bien y de que era, en cierta medida, feliz. Sentía su pecho inflarse de orgullo cuando le veía sonriente o cuando le encontraba dormido con comodidad, tal y como lo hacía cuando era sólo un bebé. Su mirada pronto se encontró con la evidencia de su última broma, con el chichón que se había formado en la frente del menor y que aún guardaba una coloración rojiza. Sonrió de medio lado, volviendo su mirada hacia el horizonte, cuando notó que la velocidad del Impala iba decreciendo inevitablemente.

Su rostro se contrajo atónito y buscaba en su cabeza alguna razón lógica que explicara lo que ocurría. Y la encontró. Sus ojos se clavaron en la figura aún dormida de Sam, mientras rezaba a cualquier dios para que este último no estuviera involucrado en lo que ocurría. Porque de ser así estaba seguro que lo mataría ahí mismo, sin importar lo adorable e irresistible que se viera en ese estado.

No tuvo más remedio que aparcar a un lado apartado de la carretera, abandonando el auto de inmediato para revisar el problema. Con el golpe que dio a la puerta al cerrarla, el menor despertó de su sueño, sin entender demasiado de nada. Buscó con su mirada al mayor que aparecía por la parte trasera del coche, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta y asomando su rostro por la ventana.

- Sam, voy a ser muy claro con esto. ¿Tú le hiciste esa fuga de gasolina a mi bebé? – el menor no atinaba a responder, aún somnoliento por el viaje. Dean dio un largo suspiro, desviando sus ojos verdes de los pardos del menor, sólo para tomar el aire necesario para no entrar en pánico. Volvió a insistir en la pregunta - ¿Sam? – dejando claro el desespero en su tono de voz.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Dean? Yo no hice nada – aseguró, tallando sus ojos con sus manos e intentando deshacerse del sopor. Correspondió a la mirada indagadora del mayor que optó por creerle, tomando asiento de nuevo en el interior del auto.

- Por tu bien y el mío que no lo hayas hecho tú, Sam. Porque nos hemos quedado sin gasolina y tardarán varias horas en venir a auxiliarnos. – sus nervios comenzaban a dispararse y sus dedos jugueteaban con el lomo del volante, intentando mitigar el estrés.

- Ya te dije que no hice nada, Dean – masculló con ligera molestia. Ambos sabían que debían guardar silencio para que el mayor no estallara.

Pasaron las horas y no había señales de alguien que les auxiliara. Dean llamó incontables veces pero el servicio brillaba por su ausencia. Comenzaba a desesperarse y en vez de eso, optó por dormir hasta que llegara la grúa. Sam, por su lado, se divertía en silencio con el desespero de Dean, y comenzaba a creer que necesitaba más casos y menos tiempo libre. Hacía tiempo que no había señales de ningún caso sobrenatural, por lo que habían tenido que recurrir a ese tipo de bromas pesadas que les estaban saliendo bastante costosas.

- ¿Dean? - preguntó con ligera timidez.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sam? – no se preocupó en abrir sus ojos, cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose en el asiento.

- ¿Aún quieres la tregua? -

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron, mirándole atentamente.

- ¿Y por qué cambias de opinión? -

- No lo sé… Creo que ya deberíamos parar – se excusó, bajando la mirada

- ¿¡Fuiste tú verdad!? – su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de rabia.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Dean? -

- ¡Tú hiciste la fuga de gasolina! – acusó el mayor.

- Ya te dije que yo no hice nada, sólo quería ofrecerte una maldita tregua. ¡Pero como quieras! – contestó furioso, desviando la mirada hacia el paisaje inmóvil que ofrecía la ventana.

Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos, los suficientes para que el mayor se relajara y pensara con más calma. - Está bien – bufó entre dientes.

- ¿Qué? – se apresuró a responder Sam.

- Acepto la tregua -

La sonrisa del menor no se hizo esperar, tomando la mano que su hermano le ofrecía. – De acuerdo –

Dean jaló del brazo de Sam, acercándolo hacia sí y despeinando sus cabellos con brusquedad. El menor intentó corresponder al gesto como pudo y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, atrapó los labios del ojiverde con los suyos, cerrando sus ojos en el acto.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – preguntó Dean ligeramente perplejo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a gestos ocasionales de esa índole, incluso a compartir en ciertas situaciones una misma cama. Pero siempre existía un motivo emocional, pues Sam no era de las personas que se dejaban llevar por el placer meramente materialista.

- Nada, sólo un beso – contestó despreocupado el menor, respuesta que confundió aún más al primero, aunque no se atreviera a decir nada.

Mantuvieron el contacto íntimo entre ambos e incluso se permitieron llevarlo más lejos. Dean, aunque estaba implícito su amor por Sam en cada uno de sus besos, prefirió correr el tiempo de aquella forma que simplemente durmiendo; y el menor, por otro lado, estaba complacido de entregarse a su hermano cuando fuese y como fuese. Después de todo, después de Jessica, después de papá, después de todas las circunstancias, ellos siempre se habían tenido el uno al otro, y eso era algo que no cambiaría. Nunca, jamás. Así como Sam nunca admitiría su pequeña broma. Nunca, jamás.


End file.
